The killer
by jilly4ever
Summary: Sirius is about to leave when he stops him.


**Hey ! Just a short drabble about Regulus and Sirius! Was asked to write it a while back and just got time to do it now :) I don't own any of jks stuff :) please review! **

* * *

He had to get out of here and now, He packed his few belongings into a rucksack and sent his owl Doll, a present James had given him the previous birthday, to James to tell him he'd be there soon and to keep Doll there, then he heard the front door bang And wet boots scrape against the door mat. It wasn't his parents, they had left 10 minutes ago, telling Sirius to ither get out or live in the basement were they didn't have to look at the embarrassment that haunted their perfect pureblood life's. He didn't care about them, they could die and he wouldn't even go to the funeral, He wouldn't even shead a tear to the monsters that brought him into the world. Why? Because he was angry at his family, the taunting mudblood haters that hated their oldest son, especially Regulus. They had been good friends before he had went to Hogwarts, but when he was put in Gryffindor, Regulus was brainwashed by his hateful mother. He and Regulus had never really had a connection since then, in fact he could not remember the last time they had spoken. He had joined the bad side of the war the previous year, and now he worshiped them.

He trampled down the stairs for hopefully the last time ever in his life and silently said goodbye to the house that he wasn't welcome in, the house that had held his worst nightmares, turning on his heals, Just about to go, he shouted at him.

"Sirius, wait think this through." His perfect too good for you voice echoed in the long hallway.

"I have thought this through, and I'm going, I'm not going to stay at a place where I'm not welcome."

"No please don't leave, just stay. I'm sure we can think of something" he was really begging now.

"WE? Reg we stopped being a we a long time ago, so don't try and act all brothery. I know where your love lies and it's with her, and them, not me."

"But wait! Stop, why can't we become a we, why can't we change? It can go back to old times,"

"No it can't, you don't want me to stay, you worship her!Your on their side! You can't change, your in too deep. Some day your going to see what you've become and wish you didn't, with all the other spineless purebloods who are too scared to go and do something about it! I know who your friends with, Carric, Crow the Ansoly twins! I seen where their brothers go, where their families go. It's to him! To do his stupid biddings, tearing up familys!" Sirius was getting very angry, Regulus just wanted him to go with him, to become the perfect brother again, to go and fight with the pureblood side, his side. But he never could do that. When he graduated next summer, he was going to go to the good side and fight with his friends, his new family and for her.

"Sirius, I know what you think you have to do, you don't have to. We can go run away from this nightmare, go to America or China! And just be safe."

She had said the same thing, hours before she died, despair washed through him like salt on a cut.

"No! There is no running away from this! It's not some game where you can pack it up when it gets boring! It's not like that! This is real and happening! And I'm not going to stand here and do nothing about it!" Now he was really worked up, So he picked up his bag and walked to the old front door.

"Sirius, I don't want to be like this, I want to change." He turned around to stare straight into his brothers eyes, seeing if he actually wanted to change or not.

"Your just saying that." Sirius had decided that he was just trying to get him to wait for his parents to get back so they could make him stay. That wasn't happening this time, he was going and that was it. He wasn't going to be forced to stay anymore.

He went for the door opening it and stepping onto the steps going to the street, he heard Regulus behind him but he wasn't going to turn this time, he wasn't going to listen. Regulus had tortured, killed and subdued many muggles and death eaters, but he wasn't going to do it on him.

"I didn't kill her." He heard, this was his brothers last attempt to make him stay, as if it would change his mind, they killed her, he watched her die, in front of him, just meters away yet he couldn't save her, he couldn't bring her back. He couldn't make his brother undo the past and save her.

He turned to face him, leaning towards him he pulled him down to him, and made him look at him.

"Don't lie to me." He whispered right into that stupid face, hatred boiling in his blood and scorching in his veins.

His brother had no come back to that, So he turned around once more and stepped into the pouring rain, shouts and pleas coming from Regulus but he didn't care, he wasn't the 10 year old that Sirius had played with in the den or stole cookies with in the middle of the night, he was a killer, a monster, just like the rest of the family. Even if he wanted to change, he couldn't. No matter what. If he tried his precious dark Lord, would kill him and if he didn't he would have to kill others, muggles, mudbloods, innocent people, just like her, he would have to see the light leave their eyes, the scream from their lips and the soul tournament his. Just like hers. Because he was a killer. Because he killed his brothers happiness. Because he killed her.

* * *

**Don't be shy! If you don't like it tell me why ! If you do tell me why ! :) **


End file.
